jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, known in Japan as , is the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Originally released in Japan at the Toei Anime Fair along with the third ''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken movie and the Rokudenashi Blues movie. The movie was released in North America by FUNimation Entertainment on February 4, 2003. The movie was re-released to DVD and Blu-ray with Bojack Unbound and in a double feature on February 10, 2009. Early concept art for the reissue used the title "Android Assault", but the final product went back to using FUNimation's original title for the film. It was re-released to DVD again in a movie 4-pack with The Return of Cooler and the next two films in the series on December 6, 2011. Plot The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Dr. Gero at the hands of the Androids 17 and 18 including the Red Ribbon Army, but also reveals that Gero previously copied his consciousness into an underground supercomputer, working on an alternate ultimate android. Cutting to the present day, Goku is shopping with Gohan and Chi-Chi, while Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong and Future Trunks wait for a beauty pageant. As Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and the gang eat in the restaurant on the shopping centre's top floor, two humanoid beings enter the city and begin causing mayhem. Oblivious to their surroundings, they head straight for the restaurant and attack Goku. Goku briefly fights them and realises that they are androids, since he cannot sense their energy. The humanoids introduce themselves as Androids 14 and 15 as Gohan, Krillin and Trunks join the fray. Goku requests that they take the battle elsewhere in order to avoid harming innocent people, and the androids accept, flying to an Arctic area. Goku and Trunks take on the androids and manage to hold their own until an android wearing the Red Ribbon Army insignia appears. This android introduces himself as Android 13, and explains that Dr. Gero may be gone, but previously programmed his supercomputer to think that it is Gero himself to continue Gero's dream to killing Goku in revenge for defeating the Red Ribbon Army. Vegeta and Piccolo also show up to aid their friends. Goku, Vegeta and Trunks power up to their Super Saiyan forms. While Android 13 manages to hold the upper hand against both Goku and Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta destroy Androids 14 and 15, and surround 13, ready to take him on at once. Irate, 13 proceeds to absorb 14 and 15's main cores into his own being and undergoes a hideous transformation into Super Android 13. In this form, nobody is able to match 13, and he pummels Goku and the others about. Seeing no other choice, Goku begins summoning energy for the Spirit Bomb while Piccolo and the others stall 13. 13 eventually gets wind of this and tries to stop Goku, but Piccolo holds him off just long enough for Goku to go Super Saiyan again and merge with the Spirit Bomb. 13 attacks, but Goku effortlessly punches through 13's stomach and sends him into the core of the Spirit Bomb, where he is obliterated. With 13's demise, the underground supercomputer shuts down for good. Following 13's death, Krillin and Gohan are sent to the hospital. There everyone jokes about Krillin's attempt to help Gohan's summer school (which Chi-Chi had previously been stressed about at the beginning of the film). Elsewhere, Piccolo and Vegeta sit back to back, isolated from the celebration. New Characters Android 13 was one of the original androids that took a long time to complete, along with Android #14 and Android #15, thus being activated after #16, #17, #18, #19, Gero and Cell. He was designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Android 13 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer later than androids 14 and 15, who by this time are already taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks. Upon his arrival on the Glacier, Android 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to struggle against 14 and 15, shortly after which Piccolo intervenes to assist Goku, as well. Ultimately, androids 14 and 15 are defeated following Trunks and Vegeta's transformations to Super Saiyan, however even their deaths are fail-safe in Gero's plan, as 13 pauses to absorb components from 14 and 15, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. Vegeta is the first to attack the newly transformed super android, only to be quickly brought to his knees by 13's amazing new strength. Goku, Future Trunks and Piccolo's attempts are also foiled with little effort on 13's part. Becoming desperate to stop the android threat before he grows out of control, Goku is forced to prepare his ultimate weapon, the Super Spirit Bomb, whilst Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks distract 13. The Spirit Bomb's effectiveness is amplified when Goku makes a transformation to Super Saiyan during the process of gathering energy. Krillin states that only a calm-hearted person can sustain a Spirit Bomb, and when Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan form, his body absorbs the Spirit Bomb's immense energy. When 13 lunges at Goku, one punch from Goku sends the super android into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, where he is disintegrated by its ki. Censorship * The edited version of the film cuts out the scene where Android 13 grabs Goku by the leg and punches him in the groin, replacing it with a white flash of light. This scene is frequently used in internet memes. Music *OP (Opening Theme) *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" (Chara Hetchara) (OP animation 1) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyoka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *ED (Ending Theme) *# "GIRI GIRI Sekai Kyokugen" *#* Lyrics:, Music:, Arrangement:, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama & 'Yuka The score for the English-language version was composed by Mark Menza, however the remastered release contains an alternate audio track containing the English dialogue and Japanese background music. Cast Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball